villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nyssa al Ghul (Arrowverse)
"I am Nyssa. Daughter of Ras al' Ghul. Heir to the Demon" -Nyssa Nyssa Al' Ghul, also known as Nyssa Raatko (Arabic: نيسا رعتكو‎) is a antagonist/anti-hero appearing in the TV Show Arrow. She is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and a high-ranking member of the League of Assassins. She was also a close friend and lover of Sara Lance. She is portrayed by Katrina Law. Biography Born in May 10th 1985, Nyssa was raised in the League of Assassins and by 8 years old she became a skilled swordswomen. She also brought in Malcolm Merlyn in 1993 to be trained in the League. She gave him the name "Al Sa-Her" (Arabic for "Magician") after he pulled a coin from her as a magic trick. Many years later, She met a girl named Sara after she was swept away in a ship called the Amazo. She took her to Nana Parbat and nursed her back to health and eventually fell in love with her. Season 2 Sara fled from the League and came to Starling City to check on her family. After many Assassins failed to catch her, she had one of the assassins who were in Starling City poison Sara's sister Laurel and eventually came to Starling City to find her. After reuniting with Sara, Nyssa then try to talk Sara into coming home but she refused. She then kidnapped Sara's mother and threatened to kill her if she didnt come with her. As Sara and Oliver Queen came to rescue her mother, Sara then poisoned herself. Nyssa then fought Oliver and was overpowered by him. Just as Oliver overpowered her, Sara begged him not to kill her. Nyssa then released Sara from the League. Later, Sara visited the League and asked for their help as Slade Wilson and his mirakuru-enhanced army were attacking the city, Nyssa agreed to help only if Sara returned to the League. However even though Nyssa and her crew helped Oliver and his team take down Slade's army, Oliver often didn't approved of her methods especially since he wasn't a killer such as when she killed Slade's right hand woman Isabel Rochev. Season 3 The assassin's once again turned their attention to hunting down Malcolm Merlyn and had sent Sara to Starling City to find. However, she was mysterious assassinated and after not hearing from her, Nyssa once again came to Starling City to find her. Nyssa storms into the Arrowcave, aiming an arrow at Oliver. Oliver informed her of the death of Sara. Shocked with grief, she revealed that Malcolm Merlyn was still alive and that Sara had come to Starling City to trace a rumour that he was here. She visited Sara's grave where she meets Laurel, she swears a blood oath to avenge Sara's life using the Arabic Words "أقصم بحياتي", which mean I swear on my life, the rest of the oath is undistinguishable. She went to Sara's safehouse where she and Oliver found pictures and notes Sara had made while investigating Malcolm. Team Arrow and Nyssa found out Merlyn was hiding in a Buddhist temple. Infiltrating the temple she confronted the leader who was meditating (unaware it was Merlyn, as the leader had passed away years ago). Realizing it was Malcolm, she tried to kill him however he incapacitated her easily and fled the scene. Oliver managed to put a tracker on him. Nyssa was angry at Oliver that he did not attempt to kill him. After learning Oliver had talked to Malcolm and did not believe he killed Sara she became furious at him. Learning Thea was actually his daughter, she kidnapped Thea. Trying to lure Malcolm in, Oliver freed Thea and the two started a fight. Merlyn showed up and a wild melee started in which Malcolm managed to overpower Nyssa, and told her he did not kill Sara and suspected her own father Ra's al Ghul to be the killer. After a discussion Oliver refused to kill Malcolm, and told Nyssa he would not allow the League of Assassins to come near him. Angered by Oliver she shared her thought with Laurel and encouraged in her training to become stronger before leaving Starling City. She was later shown informing her father, who assured her Malcolm would face justice. She did appear to have doubts about Malcolm's guilt in Sara's death, especially when her father stated that Sara "was never truly one of us". Upon hearing of Oliver's decision to protect Malcolm, he declared war. She later left to Starling city with a group of assassins and captured Oliver. She informed him that he had 48 hours to find Sara her killer or the League would start killing citizens. After this she was present when the deathline had passed and her father talked with Oliver. Oliver said he had killed Sara which made her react in disbelief. Oliver lied that he killed her because she begged him as she did not want to return to the League. He then challenged her father for a trial by combat which he accepted. She was present on the mountain where Oliver and her father would have the duel. She said she envied Oliver as he would see Sara soon (in death). Her father engaged Oliver in combat. Being unarmed Ra's easily dodged Oliver's sword strikes. He ultimately mortally stabbed him and threw him off the mountain. Nyssa later confronted her father about that Oliver is still alive. Her father said he was aware and that Oliver did not killed Sara. Nyssa questions if he ever approved of her relationship with Sara. He said he knew their love would only end in heartbreak. Nyssa mentioned that even if Oliver did not kill Sara he still deserves to die for defying her father. Nyssa and a group of assassins went to Starling City as they looked for Malcolm Merlyn, they got contacted by Thea who offers them Malcolm Merlyn in return for safety. Nyssa agreed and Thea tells them where Malcolm is. Nyssa and her team find Malcolm as he is getting attacked by Laurel. He easily fended her off and took her baton, after which she pulled a gun on him. Her assassins quickly disarmed Laurel and surrounded Malcolm. Nyssa faced Malcolm in a duel while she used her scimitar and he used the baton of Laurel. After a short fight she managed to overpower him and knocked him out. Preparing to leave by helicopter Nyssa told Malcolm he would suffer for what he did. Malcolm replied that her father only wanted to punish him for the undertaking and the he never cared for Sara. Malcolm said her love for Sara made her unable to take the place of her father. Oliver Queen came to his rescue. Nyssa ordered her men to leave with Malcolm while she prepared to hold Oliver off. She fought Oliver however he managed to tie her up with a trick arrow and capture her. As the helicopter flew Malcolm away she mentioned to Oliver that Malcolm will never be seen again. Nyssa got locked up in a cage in the Arrowcave. She spend her time meditating as Oliver and his team discussed what to do. Oliver send the rest away as he asked her where Nanda Parbat is. Nyssa explained that every action of him had frustrated the vengeance for the death of Sara, and she tells him the location as she is certain he will die there. Laurel later brought her water and Nyssa said Malcolm will get tortured by her father, but Laurel does not seem please now the killer will be punished. Laurel said she hated Merlyn and that he was like a piece of Sara that still existed. However now he is gone she can not even remember the sound of Sara her laugh. Nyssa told her that the first time Sara was brought to her father she was the witness of a demonstration of his power, however she simply laughed as she was completely innocent. It was that moment Nyssa fell in love with her. A touched Laurel thanks her for sharing this. Thea later visited her at her cage as she explains she can not live with the guilth of what she did. Thea explained to Nyssa that she lied to her and that she was the one who killed Sara. Thea then opens the cagedoor and hands Nyssa her scimitar as she says she can have her revenge. GalleryCategory:DC VillainsCategory:Green Arrow VillainsCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Live Action VillainsCategory:VillainessesCategory:Martial ArtistsCategory:NinjasCategory:Femme FataleCategory:KnifemenCategory:FighterCategory:Anti HeroesCategory:Arrogant VillainsCategory:Living VillainsCategory:ArchersCategory:SwordsmenCategory:Friend of the heroCategory:Hero's LoverCategory:Trash-Talking VillainsCategory:Seeker Of VengeanceCategory:On & Off VillainsCategory:AssassinCategory:KidnapperCategory:MurdererCategory:Charismatic villainCategory:One-Man ArmyCategory:HumansCategory:Recurring villainCategory:Adaptational VillainyCategory:BlackmailersCategory:Masked VillainCategory:Adaptive VillainsCategory:ConspiratorsCategory:Remorseful VillainsCategory:Strategic VillainsCategory:Right-HandCategory:PoisonerCategory:Athletic VillainsCategory:Leader Category:Arrow & Flash Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Redeemed Villains